Koniec gry, a zwycięzcą jest... - Wielkiego Finału cz. 3 i ostatnia
Chris: Ostatnio na Zamku Totalnej Porażki... Izzy i Geoff walczyli o okrąglutki milion BAXÓW! W tym celu musieli zapolować na wielkie, tłuste i okrrrrutne smoooki! Przy okazji ktoś zeżarł moją czekoladę z tajnej kryjówki ("niech ja się tylko dowiem kto!" - mówi do siebie i wali pięścią w dłoń) ekhm... niestety, a może raczej na szczęście , mieliśmy kolejny remis, gdyż szalooona Explosivo i Geoff postanowili połączyć siły! no cóż... jak zakończy się ta Totalna Porażka? Kto wygra? Czy będę miał trzeci sezon? Tego dowiecie się już za chwilę na Zamku... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! (intro) Chris: WSTAWAĆ LUDZIE, RUSZAĆ SIĘ, RUUUUSZAĆ! Geoff wstał tak gwałtownie, że walnął głową o sufit i stoczył się z łóżka. Warto zaznaczyć, iż było to łóżko piętrowe, a on spał w tym wyżej. Natomiast Izzy... Izzy: Czy on powiedział "ruchać się"? hahahahah! ^^ (walnęła głową w sufit) Ała! ...HAHAHAHAH! Bolało!^^ Przed zamkiem Pełno kolorowych światełek. Wszyscy przegrani siedzą na mahoniowych ławach przed pokaźną sceną, na której wisi plazmówka. Przychodzą Izzy, Geoff i Chris. Chris: Hahahah, witamy, witamy, naszych drogich, niedołężnych luzerów... (ktoś w niego rzucił pomidorem) Ała! (Gwen i Duncan przybijają piątkę) Hejże! Chyba nie chcecie wiedzieć, co spotkało Astrid i Heather w kuchni szefa, hmmm? (wszyscy przełknęli ślinę; Astrid zaczęła się kulić i ssać palec) no to bombastycznie, hah! (wchodzi na scenę) drodzy luzerzy i drogie luzerki... HAHAHAHAH! Ale to brzmi! (wszyscy groźnie się na niego patrzą) no nic... jak widzicie zostało już tylko dwoje z was: Izzy i Geoff. Jak widać tylko oni umieli choć trochę wysilić mózgo-... Christie: Ale to niepsrawiedliwe! Przywróciłeś ją do gry przed samym finałem! Heather: Argh zamknij się, Christie! Przypominam ci, że ty wróciłaś tuż po niej, miałaś już swoją szansę! Christie: Hmph! Chris: Dziękuuuję Heeeather...(powiedział ciut poirytowany) no cóż... w każdym bądź razie: zapraszam na scenę najlepszą zawodniczkę spośród dziewcząt i najlepszego zawodnika spośród... hm, tych drugich, ha! Izzy wzięła Geoffa za rękę i razem z nim wbiegła na scenę. Izzy: Hejka ludzie! Miło was znowu widzieć, hahahah!^^ (na boku do Geoffa) luzerzy, hihihi... ]:-> Chris: Zatem ostatecznie o tym kto zwycięży zadecyduje... to, ile głosów od was dostaną, hahahah! Możecie im zadać pytania albo zlecić jakieś zadanie, żeby było wam łatwiej wybrać swojego faworyta. Ktoo pierwszyyy? ... Chris: Ludzie, no! Bo czas antenowy leci, a tu nic się nie dzieje! ...(trochę psychicznie) a może by tu tak kogoś zgwałcić...? hm, niezły pomysł! Zapisz Mark. Mark: Kogoś... zgwałcić... mam! Wszyscy się patrzą z przerażeniem na Chrisa. Chris: No co?! Trzeba jakoś wywindować tę hałę na sam szczyt ludzie... SZCZYT! Hahahahah! Trochę później Chris: No dobra, skoro już kogoś zgwałciliśmy... (wszyscy robią wielkie oczy) ha, ale was nabrałem, hahahah! (do Marka) spal ten materiał! (do reszty) no dobra, to niech pierwsze pytanie zada... hm, Bridgette?... Bridgette: Ale ja wiem na kogo zagłosuje, po co mam się pytać? (i oczko do Geoffa, Geoff odwdzięcza się jej głupawym uśmiechem) Chris: Eh, ludzie! Jesteście niemożliwi! Leshawna?... Leshawna: Hm, pomyślmy... umiecie zapodawać biciory? Geoff: Że co?! Leshawna: Biciory, bit, no wiesz! To coś, do czego mój słodziaczek ma smykałkę! (oczko do Harolda) Izzy: Hahahah, Explosivo wie! Bierze jedną z ławek, która cudownie była pusta i rzuca nią w Leshawnę. Wszyscy siedzący koło Leshawny wraz z nią uskoczyli w bok. Leshawna: Hejże mała, po co ta agresja? Izzy: No co? Powiedziałaś przecież, że mam kogoś uderzyć, to to zrobiłam nie? hahahah!^^ (rozumowanie wg. Explosivo, czyli biciory=slangowe "uderzenia") ... Chris: Skoro już się pozbieraliśmy to drugie pytanie zada... hm, DJ? DJ: Lubicie króliczki? Geoff:(myśli, że jest sprytny) Taaak i to jak! Są takie puszyste i... i kochane! (udaje zachwyt) Izzy: Nie wiem, dla Explosivo to tylko chodzące pompony... (podnosi dwa króliczki przechodzące koło niej i udaje cheerleaderkę) tak, tak, o tak-tak, zająąąączki... GÓRĄ! ...a króliczki dołem... Hahahahah!^^ (i wyrzuciła króliczki w powietrze, cudem złapała je Sierra mówiąc "uff") DJ: TAK, właśnie! Króliczki to tylko mniejsze repliki zajączków, które są o wiele bardziej kochane przez dzieciaki NIE WIEDZIEĆ CZEMU!!!! (wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli z przerażeniem) eee... hehehe! Chris: Doooobraa?... zatem kto teraz? może... Gwen? Gwen: Ehhh, no dobra... co zrobicie z tą kasą, jeśli ją wygracie? Geoff: Po pierwsze ja bym zrobił wielką imprezę dla was wszystkich, a po drugieee... kupiłbym dom dla całej moich kochanych rodziców, dzięki którym dotarłem aż tutaj , a resztę oddałbym na szczytne cele. (wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować) Izzy: Szczytne cele? Hahahaha, dobre sobie! Co masz dokładnie na myśli? Ja bym całą kasę oddała na budowę sieci lunaparków z darmowymi wejściówkami dla bezdomnych, potrzebujących, dzieci z domów dziecka i wielodzietnych rodzin! (wszyscy jeszcze bardziej wiwatowali) Chris: Kolejne pytanie: Heather? Heather: Proste: czy uważacie, że Christie jest ode mnie lepsza? Geoff: Nie, jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju, Heather! (złe spojrzenie Christie) Izzy: Wiesz, trudno powiedzieć, Heather... Nie znam was obu dobrze, ale wiem jedno: obie dziewczyny jesteście wyjątkowe! Przebiegłe, chytre, sprytne, ładne i o wiele mądrzejsze od głupiej Explosivo...(puka się w głowę dla potwierdzenia) mogłybyście stworzyć niepokonany sojusz! Heather i Christie uśmiechają się do siebie. Chris: Treeeent? Trent: Ulubiona liczba? Geoff: Eeee... 4? (uśmiecha się głupkowato) Izzy: Zdecydowanie 9! Trent: I o to chodzi, Explosivo! Chris: Piękna Lindsay? Lindsay: Wiem, że jestem ładna! Chris: Ekhem, pytanie... Lindsay: Ale że co? Chris:(wali się ręką w głowę) Lindsay, zadaj pytanie Izzy i Geoffowi! Lindsay: Ale jakie? Chris: Wymyśl coś! Lindsay: Ok! ... Chris: Halo, Lindsay, jesteś tam?! Lindsay: Tak, a co? Chris:(znowu wali się ręką po głowie) Ktoś inny na ochotnika? ...Noah? Jak chcesz, barchu! Noah: 2 x 5 x liczba pi do potęgi 9 x 0/12 + 1/2y x 4/5x x 0 x 4 x 6 x 0,1232 równa się....? Geoff: E... że co?! Izzy: Nic, a nic, Geoffciu! Hahahah! ^^ Noah: O, nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że jesteś tak inteligentna... Izzy: Co? A no tak, masz rację! heheheh! ^^" Christie: Boże, czy tylko ja tu choć trochę grzeszę rozumem?! Ludzie! O co wy się pytacie? Przecież to nie obchodzi NI-KO-GO! Może lepiej pan (cudzysłów pokazuje palcami) "jestem taki cool, że nie mogę" i panna "jestem głupia jak but, ale i tak to wygram" byliby tak łaskawi powiedzieć nam, o co chodzi z tymi tajemniczymi sojuszami między nimi a kopią szajbuski?! Izzy: Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi, przecież ja nie jestem głupia! (obok Izzy przelecia mucha; Explosivo złapała ją w jedną rękę i zjadła) mmm, mniamuśna! hahahahah!^^ chociaż przydałoby się trochę soli... (wszyscy się na nią gapią) no co?! przecież ona była totalnie niedoprawiona! >.< hahahaha! ^^ (tutaj Christie wali się w łeb) Christie: A ty, Geoff? Geoff: Co ja?... (udaje głupiego) Christie: Oh dajże spokój! Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że ty i "asystentka"(pokazuje palcami) wujka mieliście SOJUSZ! (Geoff obgryza paznokcie) no więc jak będzie? Geoff: Skoro wiesz to po co się pytasz?! Christie: Daj se siana! Nie wierzę, że z tak błahego powodu jak możliwość zerwania z tą farbowaną blondi... Bridgette: Ej! Christie: ...założyłeś sojusz z tą tanią *BEEP*. Słuchaj, albo tak naprawdę jesteś wrednym palantem, który dąży do celu kosztem uczuć swojej dziewczyny, albo po prostu... ZAKOCHAŁEŚ SIĘ W RISU! Bridgette&Geoff: CO?! Bridgette: Czy to prawda, Geoff?... (łamliwym głosem) Geoff: Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Christie: KŁAMCA! Ponadto mam dowody na to, że... ZAKOCHAŁEŚ SIĘ W NICH OBU! Geoff: Co? Bridgette: Co? Ptaszek1: Co? (walnął w drzewo i spadł u stóp Izzy) Izzy: CZAD!! (wzięła ptaka i wsadziła go sobie we włosy) Hahahahah! ^^ Bridgette: Jak to?... Chris: Hehehehe, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś do tego dojdzie, ale ten program sam się prowadzi, ha! Chris, ty geniuszu, kocham cię! Chris tuli się do siebie, a Chef na niego patrzy jak na wariata. Christie wyciąga jakąś płytkę, wskakuje na scenę, wyrywa wujaszkowi pilota, podbiega do plazmówki, wsadza płytkę i włącza. Christie: Dowód nr 1. Studiując każdy odcinek od pojawienia się Risu, klatka po klatce, dopatrzyłam się tego... już w odcinku 17, gdy to byłeś uwiązany do Izzy coś między wami zaiskrzyło! Na klipie Izzy i Geoff wywalają się. Geoff ląduje na plecach, a Izzy brzuchem na nim. Izzy śmieje się trochę szatańsko, a Geoff rumieni się. Christie: Dowód nr 2. Było więcej takich sytuacji jak poprzednio, ale pozwoliłam je sobie odpuścić, hihihi. Odcinek 19. Nie tylko Chef był zawiedziony pocałunkiem wiedźmy z wujaszkiem! Tylko spójrzcie! Klip: Risu całuje Chrisa, a Geoff wydaje się być oszołomiony. Rzeczywistość: Bridgette wzdycha. Christie: Dowód nr 3. Odcinek 24. Bridguś, złotko, szykuj się na szok, albo lepiej zasłoń oczy, bo to będzie prawdziwa bomba! Tutaj scena, kiedy Geoff rzuca się na Izzy i przez przypadek się cmoknęli. Bridgette: Geoff! Geoff: Hej, przecież to... Christie: Jeszcze nie koniec! Ostatni klip, czyli dowód nr. 4 i odcinek 26, hihihi! Scena jak śpiąca Risu opadła w ramiona Geoffa, a potem przemowa Geoffa o "ciepełku Risu" w kibelku. Bridgette: Geoff... Jak mogłeś!... Geoff: Bridgette, to nie tak! Leshawna: Nigdy bym się tego po tobie nie spodziewała, koleś! Zajączek: Ejj! Dajcie chłopakowi coś powiedzieć! Duncan: Dooobra?... Zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej dziwnie. Hej, gdzie wcięło Courtney? Leshawna tuląca Bridgette wzrusza ramionami. Teraz scenka za składzikiem. Courtney rozmawia przez telefon. Aha, Christie juz poszła usiąść. Courtney: Hihihihi, TAK! Wygraliśmy rozprawę, hhihihihi, HAHAHAHA! ...khe, khe! (kaszle) ... Geoff: Słuchajcie! Christie: Słuchamy, słuchamy! Tutaj Izzy spojrzała się groźnie na Christie i zrobiła "ucięcie głowy" palcem, a Christie przełknęła ślinę. Geoff: Założyłem sojusz z Risu, dlatego że... Izzy: To ty założyłeś sojusz z siostrzyczką?! ._. Heather: Brawo, punkt dla szajbuski! Halo, przecież cały czas o tym mówimy! Zajączek: CIIIIIISZA! Dajcie mu to powiedzieć, bo wam nogi z dupy powyrywam... DJ: Ależ Zajączku! Zajączek: (ściąga swoją głowę, a w środku siedzi jakiś mały człowieczek) Nie wytrzymam już tego! Wszyscy jesteście pomyleni! Ale jeszcze cię dorwę, Chrisie McLeanie! "Zajączek" sobie poszedł. Wszyscy są zdziwieni, a Chris nadal się do siebie tuli. W wychodku Chris: Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię. Otóż to był Monica Johnson, który... HAHAHAHAHA! (gleba) Monica, a to dobre! Kapujecie? Bo to był facet, hahahaha! no dobra, spokój, Chris... no więc to był pan Johnson, który od lat czycha na tajną recepturę mojej odżywki (Chris mówi o odżywce do włosów) idealnej! To właśnie dzięki niej mam tak piękne włosy! (ręką "powiewnął" włosy, które natychmiast spadły mu z głowy, bo to był tupecik) AAAAAA! (chwyta się za głowę) Geoff: Ekhem, kontynuując... Zało... nie, inaczej... Nie założyłem sojuszu z Risu, dlatego że... Izzy: A widzisz, pyskata? Jednak nie założył tego sojuszu, hahahahah! Głupiaś >w< Geoff: (do Izzy) Ej, słuchaj, naprawdę cię lubię, ale czy mogłabyś mi pozwolić dokończyć? -.- Izzy: Ano pewnie, imprezowy (i klepnęła go w plecy tak, że jęknął) ale z ciebie baba, hahahah! ^^ Geoff: Ehh... Nie założyłem sojuszu z Risu, dlatego że... (w tym momencie wyskoczyła Risu ze swoim różowym trójzębem, który przyłożyła Geoffowi do szyi) no kurdeee, no! Risu: Ani... słowa... więcej! >.< Chris: Risu, a jednak wró... Izzy przygrzała mu z ptaka, którego wyciągnęła z włosów i mrugnęła do siostry. Risu: Dzięki, siostra! ^^ Geoff: Risu, przepraszam, ale ja chcę... ja... Jeśli naprawdę tamto co mi powiedziałaś jest prawdą, to... pozwól, że sam im wszystko wyjaśnię! (Risu się na niego groźnie spojrzała) prooooszę! (błagalnym tonem) Risu z posmutniałą miną wzięła trójząb i pozwoliła Geoffowi wstać, gdyż wcześniej go powaliła na ziemię^^. Christie: No, słuchamy cię bardzo uważnie! Geoff: Słuchajcie... to, że założyłem sojusz z Risu wcale nie oznacza, że to dlatego, że chciałem wygrać, czy też, hm... czy też dlatego, że zabujałem się w niej. Nie! Owszem, jest śliczna,(słodki uśmiech Risu) ale znam kogoś jeszcze śliczniejszego... jest to... Bridgette! Beth, Lindsay i Astrid tuląc się do siebie wzdychają z zachwytu. Bridgette uśmiecha się i podchodzi do Geffa, na scenę. Geoff: Bridgette, przepraszam za wszystko. Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz? Brdgette: Tak, Geoff... Chris:(właśnie się obudził) Hej, ludzie! Co wy wyprawiacie?! Nie tego chcą fani! Oni chcą potu, krwi, rozczłonkowanych ciaaał! (Izzy znowu go walnęła) obudźcie mnie o 5...(i upada) Christie: Hej! A co z materiałem?! Przecież tam wyraźnie widać, że... Geoff: Christie, nie obraź się, ale jesteś po prostu wredna. Nic dziwnego, że facet się rumieni, gdy znajdzie się z dziewczyną w takiej pozycji. A to z Risu... Ja nie byłem zadowolony z tego, co Heather o mnie powiedziała i tyle! Pocałunek z Izzy? Zwykłe potknięcie! A to ostatnie to... ehh, Risu, mam im to powiedzieć? Risu: Rób co chcesz... (tajemniczy zły uśmieszek) Geoff: To ostatnie to to, że... (wszyscy patrzą na Geoffa pytająco) ...Risu jest ciężko chora! (wszyscy wzdychają) na influenzę! (wzdychają jeszcze bardziej) Bridgette: Oh, Risu, nie wiedzieliśmy! (tuli się do niej) Naprawdę jest nam tak przykro! Christie: Taak? A co to... (Astrid zasłoniła jej usta ręką) Astrid: Miej choć trochę taktu! Christie: Ugh, mniejsza z tym! Nadal nam nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego zawiązałeś z nią sojusz! Geoff: Żeby Izzy mogła wygrać ten milion na LEKI! Przyznam się szczerze: kocham je obie jak młodsze siostrzyczki i chciałem im po prostu pomóc! Wszyscy robią "oooh!", a Izzy i Risu tulą się do Geoffa. Chris: (już się obudził) No dobra! Skoro już skończyliście zadawać pytania, to teraz przejdźmy do głosowania! Jednak nie głosują wszyscy... Głosuje tylko pierwsza 13 z wyjątkiem Izzy i Geoffa, oczywiście, ha! A są to:(wyciąga papierek) Astrid, Heather, Leshawna, Christie, Gwen, Owen, DJ, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay i Noah. Jakieś pytania? Astrid: Em... gdzie mamy oddać głosy? Chris: A, no tak. Skończył nam się papier, a więc po prostu pójdziecie do kibelka i będziecie mówić do kamery na kogo głosujecie, jasne? No ja myślę, hah! No to do roboty! W wychodku Astrid: Izzy mimo wszystko była dla mnie wredna! Ugh, (obrażona) głosuję na Geoffa! Heather: Nie wiem co gorsze, ale chętnie zrobię szajbusce na złość. Kto by tam uwierzył w te jej bajeczki? Chyba tylko Geoff! Leshawna: Eh, no naprawdę nie wiem na kogo zagłosować, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi!... głos na Geoffa! Christie: I tak znając wujaszka pewnie będzie trzeci sezon... ehh, mój głos wędruje do szajbuski, mimo wszystko! Gwen: Szczerze mówiąc, to Izzy i jej kopia mnie wkurzają.. Wybacz, ale głosuję na Geoffa. Owen: Hahahaha, Explosivo... moja królewna! (puścił bąka) hehehehe! DJ: Co tu tak jedzie? (zatyka nos) głos na Izzy, przez Geoffa nie mogłem znaleźć Zajączka! (zaczyna płakać) no tak.. to nie był mój Zajączek!... Trent: A ja akurat lubię Izzy. Głos na nią! Bridgette: Geoff, hihihi! Lindsay: Nie rozumiem, co mam zrobić? (głos zza kibelka: "powiedz Geoff albo Izzy") Geoff albo Izzy! ("ehh, dobra, pierwszy był Geoff...") Noah: Głosuję na Izzy. No co? Mimo, że mnie wywaliła nie chowam do niej urazy. Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Teraz ten, kto dostanie ostatnią koronę zostanie oficjalnym zwycięzcą 2 sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Głosy już przeliczone... kto wygra: Izzy czy Geoff, Geoff czy Izzy? (przeciąga koronę nad Izzy) może Izzy... (teraz nad głowę Geoffa) a może Geoff? Jak myślicie? Risu: Chris, bo cię kopnę w ten tłusty zadek, ty cioto! -.- Chris: Hej! Prowadzenie programu, to nie tak łatwa sprawa! Wszyscy: DO RZECZY! Chris: Okej, okej... uroczyście ogłaszam, iż zwycięzcą tego sezonu, czyli Zamku Totalnej Porażki, jest... (napięcie) Chris:(zakłada koronę na głowę Izzy) IZZY! Wszyscy wiwatują. Plik:Izzy 2.png Risu:(tuli się do Izzy) Brawo siostra, dajesz! Risu&Courtney:(obie do siebie) Już niedługo... (i przebiegły uśmieszek) KONIEC Już niebawem trzeci odcinek specjalny do serii Zamku Totalnej Porażki, który będzie jednocześnie wstępem do Misji Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki